Happily Ever After?
by Frolicking Bananas
Summary: [Complete]Rob and Jess are finally together. But just when they think their relationship is getting somewhere, Jess has a vision and it's not too good.[Sequel to Don't Dwell in the Past]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, sorry this took so long. I posted this on MCBC, like, 2 weeks ago. And it took me until now to realize that I had to convert my documents to Wordpad, since FFN wouldn't take my Wordperfect documents anymore. Le sigh . . . the things I do for you people . . .**

**And I am terribly sorry for the blatant shortness of this chapter. I really am. But there is a twist in it . . . hope you like!**

* * *

**Okay, I decided to start and sequel, and, yes, this is chapter 20 of DDITP. I realized that it should be here instead. Sorry for the confusion.**

**

* * *

**

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Chapter 1**

_One year later . . . _

"Mommy, watch me!"

I whirled around. Autumn was on the jungle gym trying to climb the monkey bars. She was actually doing a good job too.

When she was done she came over to me. "Mommy, did you see?" she asked, pointing to the monkey bars. "I did it! I really did it!" she exclaimed.

I patted her head and kissed her cheek. "I know, sweetie, I saw you. And you did a very good job."

She grinned from ear to ear. Then she went over to Rob and Aaron, who were talking secretively. Hmm . . . I wonder what that could be about. "Daddy!" she exclaimed. When she said that, I felt a pang in my heart - a good pang at that. It made me so happy that she was calling him Daddy. You have no idea how good it made me feel at that moment.

I went over there too. "Hey, sweetheart," Rob said when she came and sat on his lap. "What's up?"

"I did it, Dad!" she exclaimed. "I did the monkey bars!"

"Really?" he said, quirking an eyebrow. "Well I guess that means you're a big girl now, huh?"

"Yep," she said, grinning.

I came and sat next to Rob on the bench. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

See, lately I've been feeling really horrible. I don't think I have food poisoning, since I always check the labels and stuff - I had food poisoning a couple years back and since then I've always checked the labels. But I still don't know what it is.

I turned and pecked his lips. "Better," I said.

"Good," he said. Then he turned to our kids who were sitting side by side, arguing over who was better: Cosmo or Wanda from the Fairly Odd Parents. Personally, I think Cosmo, but my daughter seems to think otherwise. "Why don't you two go play and let Mommy and Daddy be alone for a little bit."

They gave us weird looks, but went over to the jungle gym.

"Nice way to get rid of 'em," I commented.

He gave me his classic half-amused, half-disgusted smile. Then he pulled me into him and kissed me full on the lips. No tongue or anything, since our kids weren't too far away, but it was still enjoyable. Any kiss from Rob is enjoyable.

"Mmm . . . I love you," I said, after he pulled away.

"I love you too," he said, pulling me into him even more. "More than you'll ever know."

Then I removed his arm from around me and got up. "Catch me if you can," I said, and ran off.

He looked shocked at first, but as I was gaining distance, he got up and ran after me.

God, he runs fast.

Before I knew it, he was right behind me. He grabbed me and we fell into a pile of leaves. I fell on top of him. "Well look what we have here," he said and kissed me.

But before we could really get into anything, Autumn and Aaron came over. "Mommy, what are you guys doing?" Autumn asked.

I looked at Rob, who gave me a what-do-you-want-me-to-do? look. I rolled my eyes and got off him, brushing the leaves off of me. Rob got up after me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing," I finally managed to say.

But I guess they weren't really all that interested in what we were doing, because Aaron said, "Mommy, when is Uncle Mike coming back?"

I sputtered. "Uh - honey . . . I don't know. I really haven't spoken to him in a while. But - um . . . I'll call him when we get back home."

Home . . .

Yeah, Rob moved into my apartment with me. We share my bedroom. Personally, I like it _so_ much better this way. Waking up in his arms every morning . . . and going to sleep in them after certain activities . . .

He nodded and said, "Okay."

I still have yet to show my parents my kids and everything. I'm a failure for a daughter. Not seeing them in over six years and all . . .

Oh, by the way, the reason Steph was acting so weird that time was because she was planning a surprise party for me in the FBI building. It was really fun. Rob came with me to it (when I thought it was just a gathering or something) and we had fun. But that night was even better, if you catch my drift.

But yeah, I still haven't told my parents about having two kids. And I _am_ feeling the guilt from it. I _do_ have a conscience, but I am also a wimp. More like a pathetic wimp.

The twins went back to play on the playground. Rob and I went to sit on the bench again. "Jess," he said, as we sat down, "when we get back home, we need to talk."

His tone worried me, but I nodded anyway. "Sure," I said nonchalantly.

We sat for a few more minutes, just taking in each other's presence. Well, until I shivered.

Hey, it gets pretty chilly in New York during the fall.

"You cold?" Rob asked.

I shook my head. I mean, I _was_ cold, but I could deal with it.

He smirked. "Right," he said, getting up. When I whimpered from him leaving my side, he said, "I'll be right back."

When he came back, he had four cups of hot chocolate in one of those cardboard carrier thingies. "Rob," I laughed, shaking my head.

He grinned and sat back down next to me. "Here you go, baby," he said, handing me a cup. "Now be careful. Wouldn't want to burn yourself, would you?" he joked.

I laughed. "Shut up, Grandma," I said. Then I called the kids over to get theirs. They sat on the bench nearby, leaving Rob and me alone again. Heh, I like how this keeps happening.

It was as I was taking a sip from my hot cocoa, that I got a vision. It wasn't the normal vision of a missing kid. It was, I think, of the future.

Only this was just plain scary.

"Jess?" I heard someone's voice call. "JESS!" Then someone was shaking me. "Oh, God . . . JESS! Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see a face looming in front of mine. "Rob," I said groggily.

"Thank God," he said.

I noticed we were on the ground. Well, I was laying on the ground with Rob kneeling over me. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he said. "You were just sitting there, drinking from that cup, and then you just passed out." Then he opened his mouth slightly and stared at me. "You had a vision, didn't you?" he asked incredulously.

Oh, right.

I had completely forgotten about that.

I slowly got up. Then I felt that intense pain in my head and fell back to the ground, groaning. "Careful," he said, helping me sit up. He helped me lean against the bench.

"Yeah, I guess I did," I said, massaging my temples.

"About . . . ?" he questioned.

I ran my hands over my face, probably smearing my makeup in the process.

"Me."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, chappy 2 here and its a long one. See what I do for you guys?

But there's not really much fluff. Well, there kinda is, but there kinda isn't. I'm not making any sense, am I? Ah, oh, well.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Meg Cabot is the loverly writer, not me.

Summary: (Sequel to Don't Dwell in the Past) Rob and Jess are finally together. But just when they think their relationship is getting somewhere, Jess has a vision and it's not too good.

* * *

**Don't Dwell in the Past **

Chapter 21

Rob grabbed my shoulders and made me face him. "What do you mean 'me'?"

I turned my head away from him, but he grabbed my face with his hand and made me face him again. "Tell me, Jess," he demanded.

I looked into his eyes and said, "I . . . I had a vision about me and - and it wasn't good, Rob."

He started staring at me, as if searching for something in my face. "What? What did you see?"

I couldn't say anymore. At that moment, I just broke down and started crying. What I saw . . . it was horrible. One of the worst things I've ever seen in my life. And if I told him . . . I knew he'd be upset too, because he actually cares about me. I know that for a fact.

Rob held me in his arms and rubbed my back. "It's okay," he said, "it'll be okay."

But I knew now, that everything we had would soon disappear. Everything good that has happened to me would vanish. I knew, deep down, that it wouldn't be okay for a while - or possibly ever.

I saw my future. And I didn't like it one bit.

After a few more minutes of me crying, Rob pulled me away from him. "We should go, baby," he said. He stood to get up, pulling me up as well. He put his arm around me and helped me walk, since suddenly I could barely move anything in body. It was like, all of a sudden, I was immobilized. "You are going to explain it to me when we get home, Jess. I know what you saw may be difficult to relive, but I need to know."

We walked over to Autumn and Aaron. "Come on, you guys," Rob said, "we're gonna go home."

They pouted. "Aw, do we have to?" Aaron whined.

Rob put on a serious face for them. I secretly knew that he had a soft spot for them. "Yes, we do. Mommy is . . . sick. She has to go lie down."

The twins looked at me, still with their pout-y faces on. "Okay," they said in unison. Then they got up and walked ahead of us.

Rob held on to me the whole time, making sure I was okay and wouldn't fall over. Simple gestures like that made me love him with every fiber of my being.

We got in the car and Rob drove us back. When we got back, it was around 5:00 pm.

"Rob," I said. We were sitting on the living room couch together watching a movie. Autumn and Aaron were watching television in their room.

He turned his head to me. "Hmm?"

"I think I'm going to go take a nap. I'm really tired," I said. I really was tired, but I also wanted to avoid telling him about my vision. He still hasn't asked me about it. I guess he was giving me some time to recuperate or something.

He nodded. "Good idea," he said and grinned.

Oh. He wasn't thinking along the same lines as me.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and hoisting me off of the couch. "Let's go . . . take a nap."

God, even when they are worried about you, they still think with their dick.

Men.

"Rob, I . . . I really am going to take a nap," I said.

He dropped my hand. "Oh . . . I thought . . ."

I laughed, despite my state of upset-ness. "I know what you thought. Maybe when I'm feeling better, baby."

He smiled. "Whatever. I guess I'll take a nap with you. I'm pretty tired myself."

"Rob . . ." I warned.

He tried putting on a stern face. "I'm serious." He couldn't hold the face any longer and started laughing.

"You are so . . . weird," I said, giggling. Yes, giggling. I started walking towards our bedroom.

"Yes, but you love me," he said, walking and catching up to me.

I looked at him and smiled.

We both walked into the bedroom and he shut the door behind us and locked it.

"Rob . . ."

He turned around. "It's not what you're thinking about," he said. "I need to talk to you."

Oh God . . .

I really don't want to talk about it right now.

"Please, Rob. I - I can't do that right now." I sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

Rob kneeled in front of me and took my hands. "I know, Jess. I know. But, baby, if you just tell me, that part'll be over."

I looked at him and shook my head. "I know, but it's so hard. I - I can't." I turned my head away from, tears starting to leak out of my eyes.

He slid his hand to my cheek and turned my head toward him. "Baby, please . . ."

I nodded my head. "Okay," I croaked out, "okay."

"But before you do that, I have to ask you something . . ." Then he pulled something out of his pocket. I looked at it and then back at him.

Wait a minute . . .

"Jess, I know it's only been, what, a year? To me it seems like we've been together since we met six years ago." He gulped and took a deep breath. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jess. You are an amazing woman and I can't imagine my life without you." Then he opened up the little velvet box in his hand, revealing a beautiful ring. "Jess," he said, still holding my hands, "will you make me the happiest man in the world?"

I looked at him, tears still in my eyes.

Man, this guy has impeccable timing, I'm telling you.

I nodded. "Yes," I managed to say. "Of course I will!"

I gulped back the tears that were threatening to escape.

He slipped the ring on my finger and whispered, "Thank you."

I smiled, letting the tears escape. Rob stood up and sat down next to me, hugging me. He buried his head in my hair, whispering, "I love you, Jess."

"I love you too," I said.

I was so happy about this. But . . . this could just make everything worse.

A lot worse.

We sat there for a few more minutes, embracing each other. Until Rob pulled away, that is.

"Jess, you - you really have made me the happiest man alive. Now I just - please tell me what you saw. If it makes you that upset, it has to be bad." He moved me so we were both sitting in the middle of the bed.

"I . . ." I looked at him, guilt written all over my face. "Yes, it is bad."

He took my hands in his. It wasn't until then that I really recognized the ring that was on my finger. "Baby . . ."

"Rob, what I saw . . . it was horrible beyond words . . ." I gulped and took a deep breath. "I saw me and you and - and our kids . . . we were shopping somewhere. We had just come out of a shop and - and . . ." I stopped. I really couldn't go on.

Rob pulled me into another hug. "Come on, baby, just be strong for me this once. Please . . ."

I nodded. I was on the verge of crying. "And I . . . there was a sniper somewhere and I was . . . shot . . . in the heart. And you - you leaned over me, trying to save me, and they got you too . . ." I took another deep breath, trying to get my breathing steady. It didn't help much. "And then they came over and took our kids and . . ." I was sobbing now. I couldn't even speak anymore.

Rob rubbed my back and kissed my hair. "Jess . . . I swear I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you or our kids. Ever. I love you, baby."

I couldn't do anything but sit there and cry in his arms. I hoped he was right.

- § -

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes.

Ugh. I slept through the night.

I told Rob I had an assignment to work on and lest I fall asleep, he should wake me up. Damnit.

Krantz wanted the assignment completed and on his desk by Monday morning.

Today is Sunday.

Shit!

I rolled over and out of the sun. The alarm clock read 8:37.

I grudgingly got up and went into the empty room that I made into an office. I turned on my laptop and checked my e-mail.

Jess,

Guess what?

OMG! You know that new guy, Dan? Yeah, he asked me out! God, he's so cute! When you come to work on Monday, I'll formally introduce you.

Oh, shit, Jess, I'm so happy! You know how Steph finally got a guy and everything. Well, she'll kill me if she found out that I told you, but John proposed! Can you believe it? Commitment! And not to mention, you and your lover will probably get hitched sooner or later. I mean, the guy has it bad for you, Jess. He'd do anything. He'd go as far as to be your personal sex slave. Not that that's a bad thing or anything...

Sorry, got side-tracked.

But I just feel so out of place. That you guys are finally settling down and everything and I'm still in the dating world . . .

I guess I feel inferior or something. I dunno.

Call me or e-mail me back when you get this.

Love,

Kara

I kind of snorted when I read that. Wow, what a coincidence. I mean, we both got engaged at practically the same time. Weird.

I decided not to call her until later, since she'd probably be sleeping still.

I clicked out of the browser and opened up my assignment document. I just can't wait until I get this over with . . .

"Oh, good, you're up," Rob said, coming into the office. He sat down on the bed. Yes, we had a bed in there, just in case someone decided to come and stay with us. And since that doesn't happen often, we - uh . . . use it for other purposes.

Ahem.

"Hey," I said, spinning the chair around to face him. "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to see what you were up so early for," he replied, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, _someone_ forgot to wake me up last night," I retorted.

"You looked so tired. I just thought you should sleep." He nodded toward the computer. "I finished your assignment for you, by the way. You have too much on your plate all ready."

I sighed a big sigh of relief. "Thank you," I breathed.

He smiled. "No problem." He stood up and walked over to me. And just like that, he bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back with so much passion, that I thought he might break.

I needed this.

I mean, it did the job of taking my mind off of other things. Such as in the vision variety.

Yes, that.

He gently pulled me off the chair and went over to the door and shut it. Then he brought us back to the bed.

And then we - uhhhh . . . used it.

- § -

I hopped off the bed and hastily threw my clothes on.

Rob just stayed on the bed. Completely naked. Not even with a sheet draped over him.

Ugh, I hate how confident he is. It's sickening sometimes.

"Why are you in a rush?" he asked. He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back on top of him. "It's Sunday and we have all morning."

"Rob, the twins are probably up by now—"

He cut me off with a kiss. When he pulled away, he said, "I highly doubt it." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's only 10. And I let them stay up late last night, watching a movie. So they're probably still sound asleep, which means we can do anything we want to . . ."

I pushed myself off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Rob, we already _did_ do something. I think that's enough for this morning. Besides, I have to call Kara."

"Oh, come on, baby," he said, pulling me back on top of him again. "I'm sure whatever you have to call her for can wait for a little longer."

"Rob—" and just then the phone rang.

I smirked at him. "One moment." I got up and grabbed the receiver from the cordless in the office. I looked at the caller ID. Kara.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey! Did you get my e-mail?" she asked eagerly.

I laughed. "Yeah, I did. And Rob and I have some news too—"

"Oh, my God! You're pregnant again!" she squealed.

I looked down at my stomach. "Uhm . . . no. Kara, that's not it."

If I had been talking to her, face to face, her face probably would have fallen - not literally of course.

"What? What is it?"

I looked at Rob. "Get dressed," I said to him. He rolled his eyes and slowly started putting his clothes on. I couldn't help but watch him.

"Kara, why don't you and Dan come to my place and we can talk. There are some things I'd like to tell you," I said. And before she could protest, I hung up.

Rob laughed. "Hanging up on her? That's not very nice . . ." he drawled.

I quickly came over and got on top of him. "I'm sorry, I'm a naughty girl."

He grinned. "Oh? And what can you do?"

I smirked. "A lot. But . . ." I looked toward the door. "We should probably take a shower."

His grin got bigger. "I like the way you think."

- § -

"Jess?"

"Oh, shit," I mumbled. Rob and I had just gotten out of the shower and we weren't quite . . . ready yet.

Rob laughed. "I'm sure she'll understand."

I glared at him. "You are an ass sometimes."

He shrugged. "I try."

I pushed him. "Try getting dressed."

He laughed. "Why don't _you_ get dressed and I'll take my time."

"Be out in a minute!" I yelled, to let Kara know that I was actually here. I went over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes and undergarments. "Like I said, Rob, you are an ass sometimes."

He shook his head. He grabbed some clothes too and put them on. Since he's a guy and all, it doesn't take him long at all to get ready. "Rob, can you just go out there and tell them I'll be a minute?"

"Sure," he said and walked out.

It took me another five minutes or so to get ready. My hair was still pretty wet but whatever. It would have to do. At least I had make up on.

Kara looked at me when I walked in the room and then looked at Rob then back at me. And she completely started to crack up to the point where she nearly fell off the couch.

I looked at Rob with a questioning look. He just shrugged and told me to come sit by him. I eagerly did so and he put his arm around me when I sat down.

Dan was looking at Kara with a weird look. Maybe regretting ever coming with her.

Once Kara calmed down, we started to talk.

"So, Steph is really engaged?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

Kara nodded, still a little jittery from laughing so much. "Yeah. She told me the other night, after her and James - uh —"

I laughed. "I get it." Then I looked at Rob and he nodded. "Rob and I . . . well, we have some news too, like I told you on the phone." And before she could say what I think she was going to say, I said, "And no, I am NOT pregnant."

She sighed. "Good. I didn't know if you were lying to me on the phone or not. So . . . what is this news you have for me?" she asked absentmindedly.

I grinned and looked at Rob. "We're getting hitched!" I exclaimed in a very southern accent.

After I moved to New York, I guess I kind of lost my Indiana accent. It's for the better too. Rob still had his a little, but its not all that noticeable.

Rob shook his head. He'll never understand women.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kara screeched and came over to give me a hug.

Kara turned to Rob. "You know, when I first saw you walk through those doors over a year ago, I knew you were the one for her," she said all seriously. "Be good to her."

Rob smirked. "Oh, I'll be _very_ good to her."

I turned to Rob and punched him. "Keep it in your pants."

Kara and Dan laughed and exchanged glances. Probably thinking about what they're going to do tonight.

I know what I'm doing tonight . . .

Okay . . . I'm sorry, that was so inappropriate.

"Dan," I said, "what department are you in?"

"Forensics," he replied.

"Oh, so you wouldn't know about the whole psychic department . . . ?"

"Um . . . probably not."

I laughed. "All right. Well, whatever." Then I turned to Kara. "K, I have to talk to you about something . . . alone."

Her eyes widened. "A vision?"

I nodded and walked out of the room. I was relieved when she followed me into the kitchen.

"Jess, what is it?" she asked softly, so as to not upset me.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Then I told her everything that I told Rob, but I didn't cry. I am so proud that I didn't cry. I really am.

"Oh, Jess," she said, giving me a hug. "It'll be okay. We'll tell Krantz and we'll figure it out, sweetie . . ."

It's weird, that actually comforted me and made me feel better.

Huh.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Then we walked back in the living room to see Rob and Dan talking about something.

"Hey," Rob said, smiling at me.

I smiled back to him and came to sit next to him. He immediately put his arm around me, like it was an instinct or something. I felt safe in his arms. Safe and secure.

I heard one of the bedroom doors open.

The twins are up.

Autumn came walking in the living room. "'Morning sleepyhead," I said, patting the space next to me.

She came and sat next to me. "What time is it?"

I glanced at Rob's watch. "Noon."

She looked confused. "I slept that long?" I nodded and she shook it off.

"Blame your father for letting you sleep that long."

She shrugged. "Can I have some breakfast?"

"Sure. Just grab something from the cabinet. Nothing fancy this morning, honey." I mussed her hair. "Hey, is your brother up?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom."

Then she walked into the kitchen to get some food.

Dan looked perplexed. "You have kids?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I had twins when I was 19. I didn't exactly make a mistake, I was just irresponsible."

I looked at Rob and smiled. He smiled back at me and kissed my temple.

Dan still looked confused. "Are you their real father, or do you just pretend you are?"

"Real," Rob said, "and I am so happy for that, too."

Okay, I really didn't care if I had guests over or that my kids were in the next room.

I pulled Rob down and kissed him right on the lips. He kissed back, of course.

But - uh . . . I think we grossed Kara and Dan out.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Good?**

**If so, review please. And even if you don't, then please still review for me.**

**Nicole.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, soooo sorry this is so short. But hey, it's an update, right?**

**And just to let everyone know, this story won't be all that long. Probably 3 or 4 more chapters. Possibly 5 if I am in the mood to make it longer.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Meg Cabot is the loverly writer, not me.

**Summary:** (Sequel to Don't Dwell in the Past) Rob and Jess are finally together. But just when they think their relationship is getting somewhere, Jess has a vision and it's not too good.

_**

* * *

**_

**_What Goes Around Comes Around_**

**Chapter 3**

The next few weeks at work were tense. Rob and I had told Krantz what I saw. He told me that my powers had increased.

No shit.

He also told me not to go out without a bodyguard with me. But seriously, that could get annoying. Going to the grocery store with a frickin' bodyguard?

Not my cup of tea.

Rob told him that we would be careful and that he'd make sure nothing would happen. And just for safety measures, they planted FBI agents outside our apartment. That was where I drew the line.

"Dr. K, I will NOT be treated like I was when I was sixteen!" I objected banging the conference table with my fists.

"Jessica," he said, trying to keep his cool, unlike me. "This is for your safety. The FBI, along with Mr. Wilkins here, do not want to lose you."

And that's pretty much how the conversation went, since Rob dragged me out of the room and to my office to 'calm me down'.

When we got in my office, I exploded.

"ROB! I'm not just gonna let him push me around like this! Not again!" I yelled. I groaned and plopped down on my executive chair.

"Jess, he's right. We - _I_ - cannot lose you. You are so important to me, baby. This is for the best, you have to realize that." When he noticed that I wasn't giving in, he went for my weak spot. "Do it for me? Just this once? At least until we catch the shit heads that want to do this to us."

He knew that I'd do anything for him now and he was using that against me.

Damn him . . .

I sighed, exasperated. "All right . . . fine."

He grinned. "Great."

Then bent down and kissed me. "I'll come back during my lunch break," he whispered and winked.

I laughed. "Oooh, we get to have a little quickie in the office?" I joked.

He chuckled. "If that's what you want, baby."

Then he walked over to the door. He opened it, walked out, and shut it softly behind him.

I slumped down in my executive chair. I know Rob had to work also, but I just really wanted him to stay with me.

Hey, at least he's actually in the same building with me. That has to count for something.

But I just kept replaying that vision in my head. It seemed so real . . . I could actually feel the throbbing in my chest, as if I was shot. And to tell you the truth, it scared the shit out of me.

It frightened me so much that I could no longer rely on myself for support. Never before had I really needed to rely on anyone else. Back when I was a teenager, I was very independent. I didn't need anybody. Sure, Rob save my life quite a few times back then, but I think I stil could've managed.

Okay, I guess I was bullshitting there.

I needed Rob now, just like I did back when I used to go out and search for the missing kids. And, consequently, he was almost killed once because of _me_.

He really deserves a favor from me, instead of the other way around, since that's how it normally is with us. He's always doing stuff for me.

So what I said before was a lie. I _had_ needed help before and from the same person. But this time . . . it was different. I could feel it. I knew something very horrible was coming and I could not prevent it.

I hate that feeling. Knowing something bad is going to happen and you can't do anything to stop it. It makes you feel so useless.

And that's what I felt now. Useless, I mean.

I felt completely useless.

Sure, everyone says I am one of the most important people in the world, since I am able to find missing people, but that has nothing to do with this feeling.

The vibration of my cell phone snapped me out of my reverie.

I stared at my pocket, the space that my cell phone was currently occupying. I wasn't really in the mood to answer the damn thing, but . . . well, I had to for work.

"Mastriani," I answered.

I waited a second to see who was on the other line. When nobody answered, I said, "Is anyone there?"

Then the voice came on. It was raspy and croaky and they were whispering. "I'm gonna get you soon . . ." Then they hung up.

I stared at my cell phone for a few minutes, then I did what I had to do without freaking out for once.

I ran to Krantz's office and told him what happened. He immediately traced the call, which had been made using a pay phone right outside of the FBI building. Krantz sent cops out to search for any suspicious person.

I went to Rob's office and told him about it. He enveloped me in his arms and told me that they would find the person, but I knew finding the person was hopeless. It could be anybody.

But I knew that it was the person who had killed me in my vision. And Rob . . .

I don't know how. I just knew it was them. They were the person that had shot me and Rob and taken my kids away from me. No, I wouldn't let that happen. I _couldn't_ let that happen.

And suddenly I got really angry. I usually don't get this angry, but when I do, watch out.

And that time, when I got angry, I saw something. It wasn't much, but it was a glimpse. A glimpse of the person. I can't really explain it, but I just saw a little glimpse of the person that was doing this to me. I knew it was them. Once again, I don't know how I knew it was them. I just did. I guess it was sort of like an instinct or something.

Or maybe a woman's intuition.

Whatever it was, it led me to the person that would try and do this to me.

"Jess?"

I snapped my head up to Rob. He was peering at me curiously.

"Are you all right?"

I blinked and tried to focus on him. I was fine . . . but what was he talking about?

Oh, I guess I might have looked dazed or something. I mean, I did just sort of have a vision there, so I probably looked like I was staring off into space or something.

"Yeah," I finally said. "Yeah, I'm fine."

But he saw right through it. He knew that I was lying. I mean, I was fine, but he knew there was something that I was not telling him. And, well, he was absolutely right.

"Jess, what is it? Just tell me, babe." He knelt down in front of where I was sitting - which happened to be in his chair.

I smiled weakly at him. "I really am fine, Rob. It's just . . . I got a glimpse of somebody and I am sure that it's them. The people that did . . . that in my vision . . ."

He took my hands in his. "You did? What - what did they look like? What were they wearing?"

"Woah, slow down, Rob," I joked. Right now really was not the time for jokes, though, since Rob's face stayed serious. "I don't really exactly know what they looked like. They had shaggy brown hair, dark eyes - possibly black - they were very pale. They were wearing a flannel plaid shirt and dark jeans. That - that's really all I can remember."

He gave me a warm smile. He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on my lips, then pecked my forehead. "Thanks for telling me. Just stay here, I'm going to tell Krantz."

"No," I said weakly. I didn't want him to leave me. I needed him to be with me. I really did not want to seem weak, but now I honestly could care less about that. I _needed_ Rob with me.

He turned toward me. "Okay, okay," he said and hugged me. "I'll just have him come in here, baby." He kissed my forehead again, then took out his cell phone and dialed Krantz's number and told him to come to his office.

Rob knew I did not want to talk, so he told Krantz everything I had previously told him. Krantz sent out another search party. Krantz said he had hope that they would find him this time, since my description was very good.

Oh, how I hoped they would find him. Just for this all to be over.

* * *

**Review, my lovies.**

**Nicole.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed. It would be nice if you could do it again!

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Meg Cabot is the loverly writer, not me.

**Summary:** (Sequel to Don't Dwell in the Past) Rob and Jess are finally together. But just when they think their relationship is getting somewhere, Jess has a vision and it's not too good.

_**

* * *

**_

_**What Goes Around Comes Around**_

**Chapter 4**

"Jess, wake up," someone whispered in my ear.

I grumbled and rolled over. However, this person was persistent.

"Baby, you have to wake up," they said again. Wait, 'baby'? Only one person calls me that. Well, besides my mother. And, considering I haven't seen or heard from her in quite a few years, it probably wasn't her. Oh, and this voice was distinctly masculine.

"Five more minutes," I said.

I heard someone suppress a laugh. But then they shook me.

Can't they just leave me alone?

"Jess! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open and I looked around. Oh, it was Rob.

Duh, it was Rob.

"What?" I said groggily. "Why are you waking me up at—" I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table. "—6 a.m.?"

"Because they found him, Jess. They found him." He was obviously ecstatic. But . . . who was he talking about. I voiced this and he said, "The guy from your vision!"

"What?" I bolted upright and looked at him.

"Come on. Get dressed and we'll go over to the headquarters. Krantz wants us there."

I stared at him for a moment, scrutinizing him. "They seriously found him?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

I smiled and ran to get dressed. I didn't even bother with a shower. If they really got him, then I'd be too happy to care if I was clean or not.

- § -

I stared at the guy through the glass.

"It's not him," I said quietly.

Krantz and Rob both stared at me. They didn't believe me.

"It's not him," I said, a little louder.

Rob looked at me questioningly. "Jess, how - what do you mean its not him?"

"It's not him," I said. "Sure, it looks like who I described, but its not him."

Okay, this was getting weird. I mean, they didn't get him? They got the wrong guy? Could the FBI really be that screwed up?

All these questions were running through my head. I couldn't think clearly. I had to get out.

So I did. I ran. I ran out of there, all the way to the bus stop on 34th street. Rob ran after me, but I all ready had a head start. Luckily I had some cash in my back pocket to give to the bus driver. But I had no cell phone or any means of communication. That was my biggest mistake.

No, running away was my biggest mistake.

I knew Rob and Krantz would be tracking the bus location, so I pressed the stop button and got off near a café.

It's not that I didn't want to see Rob, but I just couldn't be near him at the moment. I needed some time alone and I knew I wouldn't get that if I was with him. Everyone would want to be poking and prodding me and asking me questions. I just couldn't handle that right now. I needed some space.

I ordered some coffee and a Danish at the café. I ate quickly and paid in cash. Then I took a walk. It was a good thing that I knew where I was too. Living in New York City for over five years, not to mention working in the FBI building, well, let's just say you get to know the place pretty well.

I thought of my kids as I was walking. What would I do if anything ever happened to them? What would I do if anything ever happened to Rob?

What _would_ I do?

Knowing my cowardice, I would probably run away. I wouldn't kill myself. I was too much a coward to do that. But I wouldn't want to live, though. I'd just want to crawl in a whole and die somewhere.

But I wouldn't let anything happen to them.

It was as I was thinking that that I walked right into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I said, meeting the gaze of the person I bumped into.

He smiled at me. "No. It was my fault. I'm sorry."

I knew that smile. I've seen it somewhere.

I didn't dwell on it though. I let the man go on his way after I apologized once more. But it was as I continued walking that I remembered who he was.

It was him.

The man from my vision.

Why hadn't I recognized him from before? And WHY hadn't I brought my cell phone?

I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was talking to someone. That someone looked at me and saw that I was looking at him. He nodded to his boss, the man from my vision, who looked at me too. He smirked.

I ran.

I ran to the nearest bus station and hopped on. I wasn't fast enough, though. They followed me on the bus. The man from my vision sat next to me.

He slyly positioned his gun in my side. "If you stop this bus," he hissed, "I will shoot you."

It wasn't exactly like my vision, but that was a good thing. Rob and my kids weren't getting hurt. I was happy for that.

But I could get hurt if I didn't play this right.

All ready I could tell this guy was smart, slick. I had to play dirty.

"And what use will I be to you after you shoot me?" I whispered.

I saw him narrow his eyes. "I don't need you. This is simply for revenge."

Oh. Yeah, that. I kind of forgot that. I just thought he might have wanted me to find someone for him. At least I could keep the status quo then. But now? Well, he could shoot my brains out right now and he wouldn't have a care in the world.

Okay, this was bad. _Really_ bad. And to think, all I wanted was peace.

The bus stopped and we got off. This time he pressed the gun to my back and kept pushing me forward. He pushed the gin to my side again and slipped his other arm around my shoulders.

I shuddered in disgust. He was too close to me for comfort.

I hoped someone would see the gun and call the police or something.

And then I saw the worst possible person I could see then. No, it wasn't Rob or Krantz. It was Kara.

She came right up to me. "Jess, hi! Wait, who is this?" she said, noticing the guy who had his arm draped over my shoulders. I had to think of a good answer, fast. "Wait, you're not cheating on Rob, are you?"

Okay, my answer has been found. It would almost kill me to say it, but I had to. I looked at the guy next to me and said, "No - I - okay, you caught me. Just - please don't tell Rob. It would break his heart!"

Her eyes widened. Wow, I guess I was believable. "What? How could you? I thought you two were perfect for each other! And you guys are engaged!"

"Yeah, well, Richard and I are on the way to the clinic. I - I think I might be pregnant. Just - please don't tell Rob?" Uh, _Richard_, nudged me in the side. I grabbed his wrist, as much as it killed me to do so, and looked at the time. "We have to go, the appointment is at noon."

And then we walked off. "Hmm," he said. "Didn't think you were that good of a bluffer."

I didn't respond. I had just told my best friend that I was cheating on my fiancé.

I shuddered again.

I also felt bad for lying to Kara like that. She was going to take the (fake) news hard. And knowing her, she'd go and tell Rob. Oh, God, he would never forgive me—

Wait, she'd tell Rob that I was with some strange-looking guy. And he would get suspicious and come and look for me. He'd know that it was him, the guy from my vision, that took me.

Well, I hope that's how it would go, anyway.

He shoved me into a sleek black Sedan and sat next to me, once again, with the gun in my side. Then his buddy put the petal to the metal. About a few miles down the road, he stopped and we got out.

He led me up the steps of a building and in the actual building. I looked around the building. It was an old run-down office building. It was crawling with spiders and other nasty creatures; it was covered in cobwebs and dust. The other thing that I saw?

Guns. Lots of them. It was almost frightening.

"You see these guns, girly? You mess with me, I won't hesitate to use one of these on you."

I nodded. He threw me in a chair and tied me up. I didn't fight. I honestly didn't want to me shot.

The thing I wanted to know: why hadn't they killed me yet if this was just for revenge?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Now review!**

**-Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I apologize, but this chapter is not really all that good. I tried the best I could, but making a conclusion to this story was really hard for me. Bare with me here. **

**And there will most likely be one more chapter. I don't plan on making this a lengthy story. **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Meg Cabot is the loverly writer, not me.

Summary: (Sequel to _Don't Dwell in the Past_) Rob and Jess are finally together. But just when they think their relationship is getting somewhere, Jess has a vision and it's not too good.

_**

* * *

**_

**Happily Ever After?**

**Chapter 5**

Clink. Clink.

I stirred in the hard wooden chair that I was still tied up in — it was rather uncomfortable, may I just point out.

Huh. I guess I had fallen asleep.

I looked around and noticed that there was no one around. Surely someone would be watching me, seeing if I would try and escape.

Or maybe they're watching me someway else.

I shuddered. That's a little creepy to think about.

Clink. Clink.

Okay, where the hell is that coming from?

I looked around some more and noticed that the noise was coming from the window. Was someone throwing stones at it? But who the hell would — ?

Rob.

I inched closer to the window, which, it turns out, was a really hard feat. However, I got to the window and looked down. There was definitely someone down there — and they were tall.

Oh, please, let it be Rob...

Although, why he was throwing stones while he probably knew I was tied up somewhere is beyond me.

You know, its times like these that I wish I was Rapunzel, or somebody with equally long hair. Because then I could somehow open the window and let my hair down and Rob could climb up it and come rescue me.

Yes, I am aware that I have an overly active imagination.

But that really is not helping me right now. How could I get Rob's attention, without causing attention to me?

When you have an answer, let me know, please.

I could not move my hands or feet to make a signal of some kind and I couldn't make a noise, because they would probably come and beat me.

Too late.

The guy who was with me before turned on a light, which practically blinded me. He grinned maliciously. "And I thought you'd given up..." he said, seemingly to himself. "Well, guess we'll have to put you somewhere that's NOT near windows." Then he came over and slapped me across the face.

Hopefully that was enough attention for Rob. I noticed the stones were no longer being thrown.

That stung. A lot. "What is it with you guys and always hitting the victim?" I said, agitated.

I noticed then that he had not put any duct tape on my mouth or anything. That was something good, I guess. Although, my cheek still really hurt.

"It's when people like you think you can try and escape, when, in reality, you can't." He pulled the chair back in the center of the room. Then he started pacing around it.

He snapped his fingers. Immediately two men came to his side. "Shepherd," he said. "Watch her. Make sure she doesn't try anything again. And if she does, you can do whatever you please to her. Just...don't kill her. Leave that to me."

I shuddered as he walked out of the room. How the hell am I supposed to get out of here? This really sucks. I don't want to die yet. Especially at the hands of someone like that.

Then I had an idea.

If I am supposedly psychic and I can't automatically know the location of missing people, why can't I let people know where I am?

I looked at the man sitting near the door. He was watching me intently. He did not really look like he suspected anything, though.

Good.

I thought. I sent my brainwaves whacko from it.

Come on, Rob. I'm in the old office building. Please come get me...

Okay, so it was more of a mind reading thing, but I tried to send pictures, like I get when I know the location.

I sat back in the chair, defeated.

Ten minutes passed, nothing happened.

Twenty minutes, nothing.

Thirty minutes, nothing—

A gun shot went off.

I looked at 'Shepherd'. He was looking back at me. I guess he was debating on whether to follow his boss's orders or go and help his boss.

He decided for the latter and sprinted out the door, leaving it wide open.

I heard another gun shot. And then another.

I was becoming anxious. What the hell was going on?

Then, to my utter surprise, Kara entered the room. I gaped at her. What the hell was she doing here? And where is Rob?

"No time to explain," she said, rushing over to me. She began untying me from the chair. "Rob's holding the other guys off."

She finished untying me. I hopped up from the chair and, looking around the room for a weapon of some kind, untied my feet. I hopped out of the ropes and grabbed a gun hiding in the corner.

I scoffed. Idiots, leaving their guns open like that.

I guess they didn't expect someone to escape them.

Their mistake.

I loaded the gun and ran out of the room with Kara. And there, for sure, we saw Rob in action. He was fighting off the rest of the boss's buddies. He was doing a damn good job of it too.

Then one of the guys hit him on the back of the head with their rifle. Rob fell to the floor. He was knocked out.

I wanted to run to his side and help, but there were too many of them. Hadn't anybody called for back up?

I aimed the gun in my hand at them, as did Kara. "Drop the guns and no one gets hurt," I said in my most no-nonsense voice.

One of them snickered. "Are you gonna shoot us? Ha, I'd like to see that happen."

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared. No one was paying attention to Rob. At least they weren't hurting him.

"I will if I'm provoked. Now, drop your weapons." When none of them did anything, I aimed the gun in the air and shot. It scared some of them. One of them actually dropped their weapon. Good. "_Do it_!" I yelled.

None of them had their gun aimed at me. Why? I have no clue. They were amateurs.

I shot the gun. It landed in one of their kneecaps. The guy groaned in pain and fell to the floor.

I raised my eyebrow. "I've got plenty more bullets. Drop your guns."

One by one, they dropped them.

Finally.

"Not bad," came a voice from behind us. "But now its my turn," he said. He fired his gun.

It hit Rob.

"No!" I screamed.

He just shot Rob. _My_ Rob.

He grabbed Kara before she could really do anything and held his gun to her head. "Now drop your gun or I'll shoot her."

I didn't hesitate. I dropped it. It clattered to the hard wood floor.

Kara looked scared to death. She'd never been in a situation like this before. I had to do something.

"Hmm," he said. It was the boss, I soon realized. "Two people you care for in one day. I think its better to torture you..."

Another gunshot went off. But it wasn't him. He didn't fire it.

The boss fell to floor with a thump.

I turned behind me and saw Steph there. She was smiling

Kara seemed to recover and aimed her gun at the men near Rob. "Don't move or I'll shoot," she said.

I ran over to Rob. I felt his neck. He was still breathing. Thank God.

But he was losing a lot of blood. He needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Steph handed me her cell phone and I dialed 911. I told them the situation and they sent out two ambulances and said the police were all ready on their way.

I looked at Rob. He was still unconscious and his breathing was suddenly becoming ragged.

The ambulance arrived and they loaded Rob up in it. I went with them.

Please don't let him die...

* * *

A/N: Despite the suckiness of this chapter, it would still make me happy if you actually reviewed this. So...review? 


	6. Chapter 6

Sigh...this is almost over. One more chapter probably.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the 1-800-where-r-you characters, okay? Meg Cabot does.

**

* * *

**

**Happily Ever After?**

**Chapter 6**

The rest of that day was really hectic. I waited in the waiting room while Rob was being operated on. Apparently, the bullet nearly punctured his lung and it had to be removed immediately. It was really scary, just seeing him like that. Like he was dead.

So I waited in the waiting room for two hours. Two hours I waited, not sure if he would come out okay. Two hours I spent silently crying in the corner of the waiting room. Of course, I got sympathetic glances from some other people waiting. Either that or I got some really weird looks.

Then one of the doctors came out and told me they had finished and that he was being transported to a private room.

I followed the doctor to the room Rob was in. He was unconscious for the time being, the doctor had told me.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" I asked anxiously, my voice cracking.

"The anesthesia was pretty strong, so I would say anywhere from an hour to four hours. It depends on the person."

I nodded silently and the doctor left the room after making sure all the IVs were hooked up correctly.

I pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and just looked at him. This was all my fault. All of it.

I let a tear roll down my cheek. Then another one.

I wiped them away and took Rob's hand in mine, holding on to it like it was my life. I could not explain why I was suddenly feeling like _I_ was dying. Rob wasn't dying or anything, but just seeing him on the bed like that made it seem like he was.

I wonder if this was what he felt when I was taken away. If he felt like he had to save me, if it was the last thing that he did.

A sob ripped out of my throat. No one but Rob was around to hear it. But he couldn't hear it. He was not conscious.

I waited there for a while, holding his hand in mine. The last thing I remember is setting my head on the bed and then I fell asleep. I guess everything that had happened that day had tired me out. Getting kidnapped (sort of), seeing Rob get shot, waiting for him to go through surgery . . .

And then the next thing I knew, Rob's hand moved. I quickly opened my eyes and saw him looking at me.

I glanced out the window and saw that it was dark out. I must have been sleeping for a while.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him.

He smiled. "A few minutes." Then he took the hand that I was not holding and attempted to stroke my cheek. I say attempted, because as soon as he got it across his chest, he pulled it back immediately. I guess his chest was hurting. "Ow."

I cracked a smile. "Yeah, about that," I said, "you went into surgery and got the bullet removed. It almost punctured your lung."

"Oh, so _that_'s what happened. I was kind of wondering why I was here. I knew I was shot, but . . ."

I nodded. "Yeah. So, how are you feeling?"

He gave me that infamous half-amused half-disgusted smile. "Besides my chest hurting like hell and my head pounding, just peachy. How 'bout you?"

My smile widened. "Better now that you're awake."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah," I said. "I was worried about you. Seeing you get shot wasn't exactly a picnic for me, you know. And then waiting for two hours while you were in surgery. And then waiting for you to wake up . . ."

He smiled knowingly. "I know, baby." Then he patted the right side of the bed. "Come here."

I got up from the chair and slid in the bed next to him. "You know," I said, "this kind of reminds me of something."

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, bemused.

"I think it involved you with a huge gash in your head from being hit with a mashed potato bowl."

"Oh," he said, "_that_."

"Yes, _that_."

Then he grinned. "If I remember correctly, that ended with a very nice kiss . . ."

I laid my head back against the pillow. "It might have." I sighed, remembering that day very clearly. That _kiss_ very clearly.

And then I brought my head back up. I looked in his eyes and he looked right back in mine. "History tends to repeat itself," I muttered and brought my lips down to his.

And, jeez, for a guy in a hospital bed, he could sure kiss.

- § -

Around 8 o'clock, I left the hospital to go see my kids and tell them the (revised) story of what happened.

The doctor had told me before I left that Rob had to stay there for a few days, so they could keep a close watch on the progression of his chest. Hopefully, for my sake, it will be the same as always - hard and impeccably sculptured.

I got back to our apartment about ten minutes later. Kara was there watching television with Autumn and Aaron.

I walked in the living room and smiled at them. Kara saw me and jumped up from the couch. "Oh, you're back! Where's Rob?"

"He's still at the hospital. They have to keep him there for a few more days," I explained. Then I went over to my little sweethearts and started to explain what happened. Sure, they may be little kids, but they were smart for their age. They could retain the information of a ten year old child.

When I got to the part where Rob was shot, Aaron gasped and cried, "Is Daddy dead?"

I laughed. "No, sweetie. He's just in the hospital. You guys can visit him in the morning."

Aaron frowned. "We can't go see him now?"

I shook my head. "Aaron, honey, he needs his rest right now. In the morning he'll feel a lot better and it would be easier for you to talk to him then."

He nodded, still crestfallen. "Okay," he said meekly.

I put my index finger under his chin and lifted it up so his eyes would meet mine. "Aaron, he's going to be fine. He'll be playing baseball with you in no time."

He seemed a little happier. He got up off the couch and skipped away to his room.

I looked at Autumn. She seemed to have no input on it. Which was okay, I guess. I knew Aaron was the one that was really attached to Rob, because he was a guy and Aaron had had no father figure in his life before this.

I took Autumn to her room and told her and Aaron to go to sleep and that we would go see Rob early tomorrow morning. Needless to say, they got into bed right away. I flipped the light switch off and shut the door softly behind me. Then I went back into the living room where Kara was sitting, waiting for me.

"Are you gonna go back tonight?" she asked.

I thought about it. "I was actually planning on it, but I don't want the kids to wake up and find that I'm not here . . ."

"Oh, girl, they'll be fine. I think your man needs you more than your kids do right now." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "and don't think that stunt you pulled today with lying to me about cheating on him had been forgotten."

I laughed. "It was lying to you or getting severely beaten. I think I'd choose lying to you."

She laughed too. "Yeah, I guess. You just seemed so serious and everything . . ."

"Well," I said, "I _was_ trying to convince you."

She just waved her hand. "Whatever."

- § -

I did go back to the hospital that night. I couldn't leave Rob there by himself. I knew from experience that being in a hospital with no one there with you sucked. Horribly.

When I came in he was awake.

"Hey," I said coming into the room.

He turned his head to the doorway and smiled. "Back so soon?"

I smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I couldn't leave you here alone."

"Who's watching the kids?"

"Kara," I answered.

He nodded. "Ah, I see." When I didn't say anything, he continued. "So, I'm in here for a few more days?"

I nodded. "The doctor wants to keep you at a close watch."

He just shook his head. "Lucky me."

"Don't worry. I'll be here with you most of the time. And I told the twins I would bring them in tomorrow morning to see you."

"Oh," he said. "Well, then why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll be fine here."

I thought about it. I mean, I _was_ really tired. I was running on empty. "You're sure?"

"Jess," he said, "there's not some psycho killer running around the hospital, okay? I'll be fine. Now, shoo. You look like hell right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks."

He smiled. "Anytime."

I just rolled my eyes again. Then I went over to him and leaned down (probably the first time ever with him) and kissed him. He responded quickly, deepening the kiss. He was kissing me like his life depended on it. Who knows, maybe it did.

"Rob," I said in a laughing tone when I pulled away. "I'm coming back in the morning. You can get another kiss then."

"Fine," he said resignedly.

I gave him one last peck on the lips and then said my goodbyes and walked out of his hospital room. And then I went home, relieving Kara of her duty, and went to bed.

As soon as I flopped down on my bed, I fell asleep. I was that tired.

* * *

A/N: Bad ending to the chapter, I know. Sorry. But please review anyway? It'll make me happy and maybe I'll start working on the next (and, most likely, final) chapter.


	7. Epilogue

**Happily Ever After? **

Epilogue

Rob was released from the hospital two days later. His concussion was gone and his chest was wrapped heavily in bandages, so, unfortunately, I could not run my hands all over that gorgeous chest when we were doing a certain activity.

But at least we could do that certain activity still.

Ahem.

Once Rob healed — for the most part, anyway — we decided it was time I went home. To Indiana. I was away long enough as it was and I needed to see my family again. It was way too long.

So, Rob, the twins, and I boarded a plane to Indiana. Within three hours, we were there. We rented a car and Rob drove us to the condo we were staying in for that week. Yes, we were staying a week.

We quickly unpacked, took our showers, got ready, and then went over to my parent's house.

I was really nervous when we arrived there. I mean, I hadn't been there in over five years.

My house looked the same. The same old, antique looking house. I noticed my parents happened to get different cars, though.

As I was standing out in front of the house, just looking up at it, someone pulled up behind us and got out.

"Excuse me, Miss, is there som—" they stopped when they got a good look at me and Rob. "_Jess_?"

I blinked at the man standing in front of me. It was my eldest brother. The one who was schizophrenic — or, _was _schizophrenic, at least. He looked older. His hair was a little longer, he was clean-shaven and I saw something in his eyes that I really had never seen in them before.

Happiness.

Douglas was happy.

And I soon realized why, too. He was married. And had a kid.

And before I realized it, I was crying.

I had missed my brother's wedding. And the birth of his daughter.

Suddenly, I felt really guilty. It was my fault, after all, that I missed those things. _I_ was the stupid one in this situation. _I_ was the one that ran away.

"Jess, is that really you? Wh-why are you crying?" He was standing next to me now. When he realized, that, yes, it really was me, he put his arm around me and pulled me into him, hugging me.

I realized then how much I had missed him. And how much he had missed me.

That only just made me cry harder.

Why was I so _stupid_?

was I so ? 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Realizing what he had said, he rephrased. "What I mean is, why have you all of a sudden come back?"

I looked at him and willed myself not to cry even more. "I...I needed to see you guys. I've finally realized how stupid I was. I just...I missed everyone."

He smiled and hugged me again. I wiped the tears away from my face and hugged him back. Then I turned to Rob and my kids and said, "Doug, there are some people you have to meet."

When Doug noticed the two little kids standing next to Rob, he gasped. "No...is this for real?"

I smiled, for the first time since I cam here. "Yes. You know Rob, Doug, but you haven't met my children. Autumn and Aaron."

He just looked at me in shock. Then, it seemed to click. "So, _that_'s why you left. It all makes sense now?" Then he looked at Rob, who looked a little nervous standing there. "Is he...?"

I nodded, smiling. "Of course."

Doug just shook his head. "Well, then," he said and took the little girl out of Tashas's arms. Tasha was just standing there, completely astonished by the scene unfolding in front of her. "This is my little girl. Kyleigh."

"Oh, my gosh, Douglas. She is so adorable!"

He grinned and handed her back to Tasha, who was still looking completely shocked. I inwardly laughed. "Come on, we should go inside. Mom'll wanna see you."

I nodded and went along with him. I grabbed Rob's hand and had Autumn and Aaron walk in front of us. Tasha and Doug, along with Kyleigh, went in ahead of us. I heard Doug say, "Mom, you might wanna set a couple more place settings. We've got some more company."

And that's when Rob and I walked in, along with Autumn and Aaron. I swear, I think my mom almost had a heart-attack.

Once she recovered, she ran over to me and enveloped me in a hug. "Oh, Jessie," she said, "I've missed you so _much_!" And on 'much', she squeezed me even harder. I couldn't breathe.

"Toni," I heard my dad say, "she just got here. Let her breathe." Gotta admire my dad. He always knows what to do and say.

And not too far from then, we were all sitting around the dining room table — the kids sitting at the kitchen table (you could see it from the dining room) — eating what my mom had prepared.

"If I had known," my mom said, passing the rice to me, "you were coming with so many people, honey, I would have made more food."

Everyone laughed, including me. I didn't say anything though.

Just then, Mike walked through the door, with Claire on his arm. When he saw Rob and me, he just stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"Jess?" he finally managed to say. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

I looked up at him and shrugged. "It was kind of short notice."

Then I guess he finally registered that Rob was with me. "Wait a second, why is he with you?"

I forgot. The last time we had seen each other, I still thought I hated Rob. "It was all just a...misunderstanding, Mike. I'll explain it to you later, okay? Now sit and eat." I smiled at Claire. "Hi, Claire."

"Hey, Jess," she said, sliding into the seat next to me. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered.

"A lot, apparently," I said.

Rob was sitting on the other side of me and just shook his head. Oh, God, I so wanted to kiss him right then. But I restrained myself, I promise you.

Later on, Rob and I announced that we were going to get married. It was kind of a shock to everyone, but they all soon got over it and congratulated us.

And that's pretty much how the rest of that night went. After dinner, Rob and I left with Autumn and Aaron. And, well, let's just say we were in the bedroom for a while doing something other than sleeping, which was what we should have been doing.

And about a year later, Rob and I finally tied the knot. I say finally, because we both went through so much together and not together, too, I guess.

When we were boarding the plane to go on our honeymoon, Rob asked me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, knowing full well what he meant. It wasn't just about boarding the plane; it was about our life. "Yes," I said. "I am most definitely ready."

"Good," he said, and he leaned down and kissed me.

**A/N: Okay, I admit, that was NOT my best chapter. But, well, can you review for me anyway? ****And, yes, this is the end.**


End file.
